


New Year Eve Wedding, Midnight Kiss

by Demondog136



Series: Demon's One Shots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weasley Bashing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: Just an excuse to write fluff for the new years.Harry and Hermione had a tough beginning but will the year end in Happiness for both?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Series: Demon's One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	New Year Eve Wedding, Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta, but I do hope you enjoy I had the writing bug again and asked for a one shot prompt and someone said New Year kiss and this happened.

It has been a strange year to say the least, first Harry and Hermione were disowned by the Weasley’s after Harry refused to get back together with Ginny. Hermione was just showing support for her friend had her relationship end with Ron when she refused to give up her friendship to him. The media were monster’s even two years after the war, and took slandering both his and Hermione’s name, saying that they were together and that Hermione was just a gold digger, of course all these comments and words were coming from the Weasley family angry at losing the chance of Harry’s vast fortune.

Harry and Hermione did rent an apartment together since they both new each other routine and way of life thanks to the year on the run. That of course did not help with the media issue, but for them they knew secrets of each other that the media nor the Weasley family knew.

Both Harry and Hermione just continued ignore the stares and the rumors of everything they knew what was true and not true and so did their friends. The media grew tired of their silence and moved on to other news. Hermione had been finishing up her degree at University in studies of Law, when she ran into an old schoolmate. She was very secretive to Harry about it, wanting to get to know the person first, Harry of course respected her discission and gave her the time she needed. It was two months into the almost daily meet ups the Hermione introduced him to her Beau. To say that he was shock would have been an understatement, but he was just as supportive since it is her life. It was Blaise from Slytherin he was a player back in Hogwarts, so of course being the supportive Brother Harry was he gave him the shovel talk; and of course, being on to surviving the killing curse twice does have a nice effect in scaring off any others that tried to play with her heart. But Blaise was different he was smitten with her and complimented her bookworm tendency and got her out of the house when she needed to destress from University. It became quick just how much they needed each other and how sickly in love they where with one another.

It was now June, Blaise and Hermione have been together for 6 months, and it was time that their other friends know what was going on. So, the two close friend group got together and rented out a room at the leaky cauldron so Hanna could hang out instead of working through the get together. From Harry and Hermione’s friend group it was Oliver, Neville, Hanna, Luna, and George, and Blaise brought Theo, Pansy, Draco, and Millicent. Most of the friends put the past behind them and enjoyed the times reminiscing on their time at Hogwarts what they were doing now and what they plan to do… Everyone but Draco and Harry they both scowled and threw names and quips back and forth at each other. The others just rolled their eyes at the two’s antics, but as long as no wands were pulled everyone was fine.

It was one evening after a meet up Hermione put her foot down.  
  


“Come on Harry this is getting ridiculous just tell him how you really feel!” Hermione said jabbing a finger in his chest.

Harry just scowled at her, “What they I wish he would just fall of the Earth?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Harry, you are my brother, I know that you like him just tell him.”

Harry cheeks grew red in embarrassment and he sputtered at her, “I DO NOT LIKE MALFOY.” He bellowed, but instead of staying and telling her off, he just stormed to his room. Hermione just rolled her eyes, she knew Harry was Gay the only secret they never got to tell Ron, she discovered his secret while on the run and he was so scared of her rejection that it broke her heart. She would give him the time he needs to get it through his head that the reason him and Malfoy fight all the time was due to them wanting the attention of one another. She could only help so much.

It was Halloween when this moment hit for Harry, that maybe Hermione was right. The day still hurts him and his friends always try to take his mind off the day. The large friend group got together at his and Hermione’s apartment for a movie night. The purebloods enjoyed the advancements that the muggles have done, and the ones that have been slowly integrating more into Muggle society enjoy the movies. They were enjoying Hocus Pocus at the purebloods screwed their noses at what Muggles thought their kind should look like and getting a good laugh. It was then that Harry realized that he and Draco had yet to start a “Fight” no name calling no bickering no nothing. It was a strange thought, the blonde was watching the movie pointing out just how wrong the muggles where, when his silver eyes caught him in the act of staring, instead of saying anything Draco raised an eyebrow at him and all Harry could do was blush…. He blushed! At the action before turning away acting like he was not just caught, in the corner of his eye Harry to this day swear Draco smirked at the action.

It was after everyone was gone and He and Hermione where sitting on the couch after cleaning up the apartment enjoying a glass of wine. He reflected on the encounter and how he fucking blushed like a virgin. He brought a pillow to his face and screamed into it, “HERMIONE I HATE WHEN YOU ARE RIGHT?!” The witch in question just took a sip of her wine and smirked, took him long enough.

November was an affair in itself Blaise, knowing he found the right person proposed to Hermione who of course said yes. A small party held in congratulation turned into a wedding planning for Hermione wanted to end the year on a high note, when it began on such a low one. Harry didn’t blame her and was happy that this year did a 180 on them. It was a scramble Harry was Hermione best man, because he refused to be a maid of honor.

“Hey Potter, instead of a tux do we need to look for a dress instead?” Draco said while the maids and grooms’ men got together for their fitting.

Harry scowled to hide the blush, “You’re just jealous I would look better in a dress then you would Malfoy.” Draco jaw dropped his face turning a bright red as he imagined Potter in a dress.

“Sod off Potter! I have the better legs to pull of the dress then you would.” Draco said with a huff and turned around not wanting to look at Potter’s stupid face anymore. Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh but a snort made it’s way past him and he was on the floor howling in laughter. Draco for his part just stuck his nose in the air and walked out of the shop.

The wedding went off without a hitch, Hermione and Blaise did a hybrid wedding, while the nature was magical Hermione wanted to keep to her muggle roots and convinced Blaise to at least wear a tux and her a wedding dress; and to say she was gorgeous would be an understatement. The yule ball had nothing on her now the dress was made of silk, because Blaise wanted to spoil her of course, the top part was an intricate lace work of flowers with silver sparkles dancing around her chest, the dress clung to her figure until her hips when the dress started to cascade around her. The dress was a high-low so the front half just brushed above her knees while the back was Just brushed the floor when she wore her heels which were a lovely gold. Her hair tamed of the frizz formed two soft ringlets framing her face the while the rest where done in a French braid placing flowers into the braid itself. She was so beautiful Harry almost cried from his spot as her father walked her down the aisle. With a glance over to Blaise, Harry could tell his mouth was dry looking upon his soon to be wife.

It was now 11:50pm and while Harry enjoyed the time with friends and his sister, watching them push cake into each other face and laughing and enjoying the joys of being together. He needed an escape, don’t get him wrong he was happy for her, she deserved the world after all the years of dangerous stuff he put her through, and he would give it to her if he could. But now that was Blaise’s job and he would be left behind. It was a sad thought. He sipped his campaign as the cool night air kept him cool from the alcohol.

“Well look who found his way out.” A voice said from the doorway. Harry was too tired for him right now.

“Either come outside or go away.”

Draco frowned, “Well Potter I would go back to the party, but you are out here sulking and that could get us into trouble.”

Harry sighed, “I am no sulking Draco I just needed sometime is all.”

Draco moved closer to Harry a little unsure if the other wizard would allow it, “I understand what is happening, you lost your sister to a man and I lost my brother to a woman. We both feel a little misplaced.” Harry snorted raised his glass up as to toast and took a sip.

“Got that right in one, I am going to miss her, it has been her and I against the world for a long while. Who will be my go to person when she isn’t there?” Harry said with a sigh, already missing her even though he knew she would always be there for him.

“I-If I would be so bold, you aren’t as alone as you might think. If you ever need anything Potter I am here for you.”

“Harry…”

“Excuse me.”

“Call me Harry, I mean we aren’t in school anymore and with how close we’ve been this year I think you have every right to call me by my name.”

“A-Alright Harry,” Draco said his checks red, but Harry wasn’t sure from what. “As you’ve already said my name you are welcome to keep using it…”

“Thank you, Draco,” Harry said giving him a rare full smile.

Inside you can hear the scrambled of people trying to find someone to count the new year in, Harry and Draco didn’t move enjoying the comfort of one another. 2 minutes until the new year.

“Draco, I have a confession to make.” Harry glanced at Draco who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. “It’s thanks to Hermione that I’ve came to realize, the reason I always call you names or hex you or even fight with you… I want your attention I am still 11 years old unsure how to get attention from someone I am attracted to… That’s right you heard me I like you very much Draco.” Harry said with a rueful laugh knowing this might every well be a one-sided attraction.

Harry hear Draco laugh and was about to get all huffy at him laughing at his confession when, “Thank merlin, I thought I would need to gather up some Gryffindor courage and tell you I liked you, but thank merlin you are still such a lion.”

Harry’s mouth went dry, “Y-You like me back?” Inside the count down began 10….

Draco smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist… 8… “Very much and have since oh 6th year.” 6…. Harry smiled up at Draco 5… 4… They lean in closer together 2… 1… Lips meet in and a spark of magic clicks into place for them, even after all the years of fighting and arguments, this was right.

“Happy new year Harry,” Draco whispered as the drew back.

“Happy new year Draco.” Harry whispered back before the shared another searing kiss… Maybe the year did end on a high note.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this little one shot it was fun to write, something different. To get away from my main stories for a bit. Please leave comment and kudos down below I love to see what people think :) 
> 
> If you want to talk you can either email me at demondog136@yahoo,com or join me on discord. It's a big community of writers, readers and betas all in one area while writing this they did get little snips of ideas and even extra bits that didn't make into the story. It's open to join and we love new members. Thank you again for reading!
> 
> Link to discord ==> https://discord.gg/8ypuxHz


End file.
